vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Extreme Championship Wrestling (Promotion)
Extreme Championship Wrestling, kurz ECW, ist der Name einer US-amerikanischen Wrestling-Promotion, die in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania beheimatet war. Promotor war Paul Heyman. Stilausrichtung Die ECW zeichnete sich vor allem durch ihre Konzentration auf das Cruiserweight- und Hardcore-Wrestling aus. Alles in allem waren ihre gewaltbetonten Storylines eher auf eine erwachsene Zielgruppe angesetzt. Dieses beeinflusste letztendlich auch die Entwicklung der marktbeherrschenden und familienfreundlichen Kontrahenten, die World Wrestling Federation und World Championship Wrestling. Geschichte Die Geschichte der Promotion begann am 27. August 1994, als NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania ein Turnier um den vakanten ''NWA World Title'' ausrichtete. Bei dessen Abschluss kündete der Turniersieger Shane Douglas die Gründung eines neuen von der National Wrestling Alliance unabhängigen Banners namens Extreme Championship Wrestling an. Nach Turnierende kam es zwischen dem damaligen Promotor Tod Gordon, dem Chef-Booker Paul Heyman und Shane Douglas zum Streit, da für dieses Turnier zwischen dem NWA-Vize-Präsidenten Jim Crockett und ihm ursprünglich eine ganz andere Storyline ausgearbeitet worden war. Diese sah eine enge Zusammenarbeit zwischen der NWA/ECW und der National Wrestling Alliance vor und zu diesem Zweck sollte der vakante NWA-Titel in die ECW überführt werden. Austritt aus der NWA Heyman und Douglas gelang es schließlich Gordon davon zu überzeugen, dass die ECW eine größere Zukunft habe werde, wenn diese sich endlich von der NWA-Vormundschaft befreien und als eigenständige Promotion etabliert werden würde. Als Hauptargument diente den beiden, das die NWA nichts gegen die Trennung unternehmen könne, da die ECW mit ihrem laufenden TV-Vertrag der stärkere Part sei. So verkündete Gordon am 31. August 1994 die Schließung des ''NWA-Affiliate'' und einen Tag später, dem 1. September, nahm das neue Banner Extreme Championship Wrestling seinen Betrieb auf. Ab 1995 wurde die Promotion langsam zur US-Ikone des aufkommenden Hardcore-Wrestling, als sie die Wrestler Sabu, Cactus Jack und Terry Funk dauerhaft verpflichten konnte. Sie begann ihr TV-Format entsprechend umzustrukturieren. Ihre neue TV-Show Hardcore TV war im freien Sportkanal im gesamten Südosten der USA zu empfangen und gewann schnell an Kultstatus. Alle TV-Shows wurden in der ''Viking Hall'' aufgenommen. Es entstand nun eine treue Fanbasis, die weniger auf das traditionelle Face-Heel-Schema reagierte. Die ECW-Fans genossen es, die Aktionen der Akteure in und vor allem außerhalb des Ringes zuzusehen. Die Kombination aus zuvor weitgehend unbekannten Wrestlern wie Tommy Dreamer und Taz und aus etablierten Wrestlern wie Shane Douglas, Cactus Jack und Terry Funk wurde eine Wrestling-Alternative geschaffen, die sich bewusst von den beiden großen Kontrahenten World Wrestling Federation und World Championship Wrestling abgrenzte. Extreme Championship Wrestling wurde während ihres Bestehens fünf Mal von den Independent Wrestling Fans (den unabhängigen Liga nahestehenden Fans) zur beliebtesten Wrestling-Promotion gewählt; davon vier Mal in Folge: 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998 und letztmalig 2000. Um für den eigenen Wrestling-Nachwuchs zu sorgen, gründete die ECW eine eigene Wrestling-Schule namens The House of Extreme - ECW Wrestling School, deren wichtigste Abteilung das Dojo von Team Taz war. Zusammenarbeit mit ausländischen Promotionen Seit 1995 arbeitete die ECW auch eng mit der japanischen FMW zusammen. Diese Zusammenarbeit wurde auf Rat der Wrestler Sabu und Mike Awesome gestartet. Seit diesem Jahr traten auch offiziell ECW-Wrestler bei dieser Promotion an und die ECW wurde als ein Karrieresprungbrett für FMW-Wrestler in die Vereinigten Staaten benutzt. Bekanntester FMW-Wrestler in den USA war Masato Tanaka. Allerdings hatten die beiden Wrestling-Promotionen schon seit Anfang der 1990-er Jahre einen losen (und nicht gerade einen freundschaftlichen) Kontakt, als nämlich der ECW-Wrestler Sabu bei einem angesetzten Tag-Team-Match der ECW fern blieb und statt dessen bei einer Veranstanstaltung der FMW in Japan antrat. Sabu wurde noch am selben Abend durch Paul Heyman entlassen, sein damaliger Tag-Team Partner Taz musste in einem Handicap-Match antreten, bei dem er sich schwer am Nacken verletzte. Ab 1995 arbeitete die ECW auch mit zahlreichen mexikanischen Promotionen zusammen und nun kamen auch die Fans des technisch-basierten ''Lucha Libre'' auf ihre Kosten, als nun Wrestler wie Rey Misterio Jr. ab November 1995 in der ECW antraten. Als die World Wrestling Federation im gleichen Jahr ein King of the Ring-Turnier in Philadelphia veranstaltete, kam es zu einer vorsichtigen Annäherung beider Promotionen, um die Expansion von World Championship Wrestling zu verhindern. Zusammenarbeit mit der WWF Ende 1996 zog sich Tod Gordon weitgehend aus dem Wrestling zurück und Booker Paul Heyman übernahm die Leitung der Promotion. Dieser konnte einen überregionalen TV-Sender für die ECW interessieren, der dieser nun ermöglichen sollte landesweit bekannt zu werden. 1997 kaufte Heyman die Promotion und begann mit der World Wrestling Federation auf verschiedene Weise zusammen zu arbeiten. ECW und WWF hatten verschieden Verträge geschlossen, die es der WWF zum einen erlaubte, ihren Wrestler-Nachwuchs aus der ECW zu holen und dieser zum anderen ermöglichte, in dem WWF-TV-Format RAW Werbung für den ersten ECW-PPV Barely Legal 1997 zu betreiben. Aber nur etwas später brach RAW-Kommentator Jerry Lawler während einer Live-Auszeichnung eine reale Fehde mit Paul Heyman vom Zaun und beleidigte diesen und die ECW auf das Gröbste. Heyman rief noch während der Sendung wütend Lawler an und nahm die Fehde an. Der ECW-Promotor betonte Lawler in diesem Telefonat gegenüber, das die ECW-Wrestler denen in der WWF in jeglicher Hinsicht überlegen seien. Seine „Jungs“ seien bereit, jederzeit in der WWF anzutreten. Aus dieser realen Auseinandersetzung schrieben der WWF-Promotor Vince McMahon und Paul Heyman ein langangelegtes Fehdenprogramm, in dessen Folge die ECW-Superstars Rob Van Dam und Sabu bei RAW gegen Wrestler der WWF antraten. So kam es, das die ECW als inoffizielles Entwicklungs-Territorium gehandelt wurde und ECW-Promotor Heyman auf der WWF-Gehaltsliste erschien. Innerhalb der ECW bildeten Van Dam und Sabu das Team WWF. So tauchte eines Abends auch Jerry Lawler überraschend bei der ECW in Philadelphia auf und griff dort Tommy Dreamer, nach dessen Match gegen Raven, an und verletzte diesen bewusst durch einen harten Schlag in dessen Genitalien. Paul Heyman merkte aber schnell, dass es nicht nur einer Zusammenarbeit mit der World Wrestling Federation bedurfte, um eine nationale Bedeutung zu erreichen. ECW stand immer im Schatten der beiden großen Promotionen und dieses galt es zu ändern. Man benötigte einen nationalen TV-Vertrag. ECW im nationalen TV 1999 fand Extreme Championship Wrestling diesen ersehnten Partner in Form des Senders TNN. Schnell bemerkte Heyman aber, dass der Sender für die Produktion der wöchentlichen ECW-Shows nur ein minimales Budget zur Verfügung stellte und kaum Werbung einstellte. Zudem zensierte der Sender die TV-Formate, was aber dem Konzept der ECW völlig widersprach. Alles in allem schaffte es ECW on TNN aber, die höchsten Einschaltquoten des Senders zu erreichen. Dennoch blieb ECW ein Versuch von TNN, sich auch dem Wrestling-Markt billig zu positionieren; TNN wollte ausprobieren, ob es sich lohne, regelmäßige Wrestling-Shows über den Äther zu verbreiten. Paul Heyman war über diesen Zustand sauer. Seine Promotion verschuldete sich immer mehr, da sie nun im großen Stil ihre PPVs veranstaltete, aber dafür keine Werbeeinnahmen erhielt. So erschuf sich Heyman mit dem Charakter des TNN-Repräsetanten Cyrus the Virus das entsprechende Ventil für seinen Frust. Dieser fiktive Charakter entwickelte sich zu einem der unbeliebtesten in der gesamten ECW-Geschichte und wurde von den Fans in der Tat mit dem Fernsehsender identifiziert. Es verwundert daher auch nicht, dass TNN ihrerseits den TV-Vertrag mit der ECW Ende 2000 fristlos kündigte und für ECW on TNN das WWF-Format RAW is War ins Programm nahm. Bankrott Mit dem Senderverlust brach Extreme Championship Wrestling finanziell zusammen. Die Promotion war mit über 8 Millionen US$ verschuldet und konnte die Gehälter ihrer Angestellten nicht mehr zahlen. Manchen Wrestler schuldete die ECW teilweise bis zu 10.000 US$ und mehr. So schlug Paul Heyman seinen Wrestlern vor, sich bei anderen Promotionen zu verpflichten. Ihm schwebte vor allem die World Wrestling Federation vor. Einige zog es auch zur konkurrierenden WCW. So Beispielsweise der amtierende ECW-Champion Mike Awesome . WWF-Promotor Vince McMahon lieh Paul Heyman schließlich Taz aus, der zwischenzeitlich bei der World Wrestling Federation arbeitete. Es kam nun zu dem Paradoxon, das nun zwei Wrestler verschiedener Promotionen um den Titel einer dritten antraten. Man ließ nun Taz den ''ECW World Title'' gewinnen, um der WCW-Verpflichtung von Mike Awesome nicht im Wege zu stehen. Am 14. April 2001 ersetzte Paul Heyman in der WWF für den entlassenen Jerry Lawler in RAW. Damit galt das Ende der ECW als besiegelt. Um Taz wieder bei WWF antreten lassen zu können, ließ man ihn den ECW-Titel an Tommy Dreamer verlieren, der nun das Booking der Promotion übernommen hatte. So schloss Extreme Championship Wrestling im Juni 2001 endgültig ihren Betrieb ein und ihre Wrestler wurden teilweise von der WWF übernommen. Paul Heyman überließ der WWF nun die Logo- und die Namensrechte seiner Promotion und die ECW wurde nun aktiv in die Invasions-Storyline der ebenfalls eingestellten WCW eingebunden. Ende 2001 wurde die WCW nach einem Titelvereinigungs-Match geschlossen. Bei diesem Match wurde die ECW jedoch nicht mit einbezogen, da der amtierende ECW-Champion Rhino zu diesem Vereinigungsturnier nicht zugelassen wurde. Aufgrund dessen, dass der ECW-Titelgürtel nie offiziell in den Besitz von World Wrestling Federation gelangt war, gilt die Promotion nur als inaktiv und nicht als geschlossen. 2002 kaufte World Wrestling Entertainment alle Rechte an der ehemaligen ECW einschließlich des vorhandenen Video-Materials. Es wurde der WWE auch der originale ECW-Champion-Titelgürtel von Rhino zum Kauf angeboten, da man sich jedoch nicht über die Summe einigen konnte, verblieb der Gürtel weiterhin im Besitz von letzteren. Kategorie:Wrestlingverein Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Ehemaliger NWA-Verband Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment